official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleepover
Sleepover is the fifty-first episode of the second series of Peppa Pig. It is the 103th episode overall. Synopsis Peppa is going for a sleepover at Zoe Zebra's house with Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, and Emily Elephant. The girls are too excited to sleep and stay up playing games and having fun until at last they feel sleepy. Plot The episode begins at night, where Mummy Pig is driving Peppa to Zoe Zebra's house for a sleepover. As they arrive, they are greeted by Zoe and her mother for the sleepover. Mummy Pig then tells Peppa that she will pick her up the next morning. Inside the house, Rebecca, Suzy and Emily are already there. The children then talk about their toys they have, with Rebecca's head turning pink after she mentions her carrot toy. Mr. Zebra is watching racing on television in the living room, until Zoe changes the channel to the Mr. Potato show and makes it better. Mr. Zebra then complains about him watching racing, but Zoe replies that it was a bit boring. Mummy Zebra then comes in and tells the children that Mr. Zebra has to go to bed so that he can get up early to deliver the post. Mummy Zebra then tells everyone not to stay up too late, and then leaves the room. The five then get into their sleeping bags, until Zuzu and Zaza enter the scene and want to join the sleepover. Zoe then tells them that the sleepover is only for big girls, only for the two to get upset. Peppa then tells them that they're sweet and little and can stay. Zoe accepts, but only if they stay awake. Peppa then spots a piano and Zoe says that she's having lessons. She then sings "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," with the others telling her to have a go, but the loud piano noise made by them makes Mummy Zebra awake and telling them all to be quiet so Mr. Zebra can sleep, and then forces them into their sleeping bags. With the light off, Peppa and the others wake up and says what they should do now. Suzy replies that on sleepovers, there is always a midnight feast. After Peppa replies about it, Suzy then says "they eat things in secret." Zoe says that she knows where there's food, but then tells them all to be very quiet. As they are walking through a hallway, Zoe tells Peppa and Suzy to stop. The noises of the objects makes Mummy Zebra awake again, while Peppa tells them that it will the best midnight feast ever, but Mummy Zebra yells that they'll wake up Daddy Zebra. She then tells them all if she knew a nice, gentle bedtime story. Suzy then starts about a story she knew, which is about a little fairy, with the others continuing the story except for Emily. She then replies that she does not know, but Peppa replies that she can, as long as its not boring. Emily then says that the little fairy met a monster, with her then making a loud noise from her trunk. The loud noise makes Mr. Zebra awake as the narrator explains. Zoe then apologises, with her saying about the fairy story and the monster. Peppa then tells him about the rest of the story, with Mr. Zebra telling "the monster lifted up his giant, hairy paws," as he walked like a monster to the piano. Mr. Zebra then sings Zoe's song from earlier, which makes the children to sleep as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *Zoë Zebra *Suzy Sheep *Rebecca Rabbit *Emily Elephant Supporting Characters *Mr. Zebra *Mummy Zebra *Zuzu and Zaza Zebra Minor Characters *Mummy Pig *Teddy *Monkey (debut) *Frog (debut) *Owl (debut) *Carrot (debut) Trivia *This is the sixteenth episode not written by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. The first fifteen were Best Friend, Bicycles, Secrets, Mister Skinnylegs, Shopping, Polly's Holiday, Swimming, Painting, Cuckoo Clock, The Dentist, Dens, Pretend Friend, Pen Pal, School Camp, and Stars. *This is the third episode without George. The first two were "Emily Elephant" and "School Camp." *'Error:' The ABC iView synopsis lists Candy Cat as one of the children in the sleepover. However, she did not appear in the episode. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Crying